rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Misthalani War
The '''Misthalani War '''was a conflict that swept across the whole of the Kingdom of Misthalin. It involved several military factions that clashed many times at many battle sites, the wakes of which sometimes left entire cities in distress. Factions The Worshippers The Worshippers of the Dragonkin, called simply the Worshippers, come from the destroyed lands of Forinthry. As their name suggests, they worship the Dragonkin, although their beliefs are not all accurate. They are attempting to establish an empire across all of Gielinor and rule it in the name of the Dragonkin. The Union The Misthalite Union is an assemblage of Misthalin natives working under Marius Enzo to establish a united and native regime in Misthalin. Being Militiamen, they tend to have little training. The Coalition The Coalition is an alliance of patriots. Every group involved has a leader with roots in Misthalin, some through birth, some through an old home, all have their own reasons, they fight out of love for the kingdom. They have a drastic range of soldiers from battle mages, to temple knights, to soldiers, to simple farmers, there training is what sets them apart but it is there resolve that unites them. Their endgoal isn't to defeat the worshippers in open battle, they intend to let the worshippers take their pyrric victories. They don't expect for the kingdom to fall by force, but to force the kingdom to fall. Terrowin's Army/Blackmarch Terrowin's Army, for lack of a better name, is led by Terrowin. It is known publically as Blackmarch, a rebel group of Knights and peasents largely from Central Misthalin. The only known unit is the 2nd Division led by Sergei Vastov, who is currently the only known leader of this rebellion. They are actually the personal army of Lord Terrowin, a noble funding the rebellion. The Chosen Batallion The Chosen Batallion are a Bandosian Tribe that follow Gorbuk an Ourg whom they believe to be the Chosen Commander. They have joined the war purely for the sake of Battle and victory, their alliegance shifting to whoever is winning the war. The Allied Forces The Allied Forces were a large organization founded and headed by King Varis I of Asgarnia. The member factions were the Kingdom of Asgarnia, the Kingdom of Kandarin, The Holy Crusade(Eden Syvian), The Chosen Batallion, and several smaller groups. This was the largest military alliance ever assembled, and as a result was quite possibly the largest army fielded since the Godwars. They were formed after King Varis lost confidence in the ability of the rebellion to defeat the Worshippers following the Flooding of Lumbridge. Pre-War Information Trouble had been brewing in Misthalin. Ever since the Worshippers conquered Varrock and began forming their empire discontent was greatening. A single group stood against them in the beginning. They called themselves the Misthalite Union and served under Lord Marius Enzo. They fought in small skirmished throughout Misthalin, though the majority were near Draynor. They eventually managed to seize Edgeville and they fortified themselves there. During this time, though unbenownst to most, the Coalition was formed by misthalinites on the outside to remove the Worshipper threat. The Coalition took time to make their move and within it a man named Terrowin began gathering an army to seize the throne. Battles Lumbridge Swamp Skirmish The Lumbridge swamp skirmish was the beginning of the war, and the first battle where all four factions were involved. The Coalition had set up camp in the swamp, and the Worshippers had discovered them. The Union, who had men in the area, saw the Worshippers marching south and cut into the swamp. There the Union and the Coalition formed a rough temporary alliance as Terrowin's Army attacked suddenly. The Worshippers ended up being delayed in the swamp entrance due to a fight and did not arrive at the main battle until much later. The Union and Coalition forces were scattered by Terrowin's Army and the Coalition retreated rather than waste the life of it's men. Union forces held off Terrowin's men and they inflicted many casualties upon eachother. Terrowin's troops retreated also to save lives as the Worshippers arrived at the bloodbath. A fight broke out between the Coalition and Worshipper troops as the Union attacked both, until the Union commander, a man known as "Shadow", offered a deadly solution. He charged a magical blast strong enough to kill all combatants and forced the fight to come to a halt. He demanded the Worshippers to drop their weapons and remove their armor. The Coalition fully retreats at this point. The Coalition meets secretly with Terrowin in Lumbridge and sign an alliance. Terrowin's Army is now refered to as Blackmarch. They made a show of doing so until the Promethean of Lumbridge tackled Shadow and caused the blast to release. The Prometheans body acting as a shield, the blast was relatively contained, having no significant casualties other than himself. Among the Worshippers was the Zealot, whom the Union soldiers had attempting to kill due to his position as religious leader of the empire. The Worshippers caught, mutilated, and killed Domino, causing the battle to come to a close with the Worshippers the relative victor. The Battle of Lum-bridge Following the Lumbridge Swamp Skirmish, The Coaliton, Union, and Terrowin's Army all sought to estalish posts futher into Misthalin. The three forces, by chance, all sought to take the same bridge crossing over the river Lum for their own reasons. Union and Coalition forces defeated the few worshippers in the area and both sought to take the bridge. They met in the middle an entered a stalemate over posession of the Bridge. Terrowin's second Division however, arrived at the battle and joined the Coalition in pushing the Union from the bridge. This ended in an allied Terrowin-Coalition Victory. The Battle of the Mill The Coalition sout out a method to attack the Worshippers from within. They decided their best option was to flood Lumbridge and force the worshippers to be held up in their castle. They built a machine over several months that was capable of moving water from the swamps into the river, and eventually flooding the city. One night, the machine was ready the Coalition moved their forces in the area into the basement below the waterwheel ready to defend the machine. A few others set up in the cow fields and the house above, with the intent of holding them off above ground. At sunset the coalition activated the machine, it would take all night for the machine to activate and they knew the Worshippers would attack as soon as it was active. As soon as the machine was activated the Worshippers moved on the base, a Bandosian tribe that was holed up in the city attacked as well killing men on both sides. As the Worshippers approached an archer fired from the house, hitting a few. Their archers in turn fired flaming arrows at the house. Shortly after the house collapsed and the battle was moved outside. The coalition held them outside the house for most of the night until the worshippers made their way into the basement. Only hours from completion the worshippers sent in their best to destroy the machine. The Coalition had men set up at the ladder and they held the worshippers for a while though eventually the battle moved out into the open room. In the late of the battle the coalition captain arrived, throwing a rubium ball at the worshippers leader, tossing him to the other side of the room. Then, the machine activated water quickly rose in the cavern, getting to knee height in minutes, the fighting quickly stopped worshipper and coalition men alike made for the only exit. After they were above the farmland was flooded, quickly rising men ran through the dark, falling drowning desperately making for higher ground, the castle, or Al Kharid. Following the battle the Worshippers were forced into the castle, the city now a lake of sorts. The Assault of Varrock COMING SOON Skirmishes Varrock Museum A coalition spy in the city was sent into the museum to pass along a message to the curator. While he was there a few worshippers entered the museum and begain harrasing the curator. The spy stood aside watching, observing, gaining any knowledge of them that he could. As the worshippers begain damaging property the spy had a lapse in judgment and attacked one of the soldiers. He pulled a rubium bolt from his pocket and threw it at the worshipper, when it hit him the worshipper was thrown off his feet and landed at the top of the basement stairs. As the spy ran out he pulled a wolfsbane dagger from his sheath and held it out at the werewolf turned worshipper, as he made his run for it he stole a few arrow tips to give the impression that this was a robbery screaming "Hail Saradomin, Hail Misthalin, Long live the Coalition!" Category:In-Character History Category:Wars Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Event Category:Battles